1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a terminal block used for connecting inputs and outputs of electronic equipment.
2. Description of the Related Art
Terminal blocks for connecting inputs and outputs have conventionally been attached to electronic equipment such as a power supply apparatus. FIG. 9A shows a conventional terminal block 101. The terminal block 101 has a structure in which side walls 290 are erected on a base block made of an insulating material, and a plurality of terminal portions 310 are arranged between the side walls 290. In the structure, as shown in FIG. 9B, a plate-like terminal cover 300 further covers the tops of the terminals to prevent fingers and conductive parts from accidentally touching the terminal portions 310 or screws 100 (for example, see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2000-113918.
Another terminal block having a structure capable of selectively attaching load lines (wires) in different directions has also been proposed (see Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2002-50419. Specifically, in a terminal block 102 shown in FIG. 9C, a load line 260 extending in a Z-axis direction, or first direction, can be fastened to a terminal portion 310 with a screw 100. A load line 270 extending in a Y-axis direction, or second direction, can be fastened to a terminal portion 310 with a screw 100. Such a terminal block having the structure capable of attaching load lines in multiple directions also needs to prevent fingers from accidentally touching the terminal portions 310 or the screws 100. For example, Japanese Utility Model Application Laid-Open No. Sho. 60-168271proposes a technique for directly attaching a cover to terminal portions to which no load line is connected, by using female screw holes of the respective terminal portions.
As shown in FIG. 9C, if load lines can be attached to a terminal block in multiple directions, fingers, conductive parts, and the like may accidentally touch the terminal portions to which no load line is attached. If a plate-like terminal cover like the one shown in FIG. 9B is used for such terminal portions, the load lines can come into contact with the terminal cover, and the terminal cover can be damaged or come off. The terminal cover can also be in contact with the load lines or the like to damage the cladding and the like of the load lines.
If the technique described in Patent Literature 3 is used, insertion pins provided on the terminal cover have a top end of arrowhead shape. Once the insertion pins are inserted into the female holes in the terminal portions of the terminal block, the terminal cover is difficult to detach due to the barbs of the arrowheads.